Born From Heroes
by LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3
Summary: Ever wanted to know what would happen if our favorite little demi-gods had kids? Rated T for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own PJO

* * *

_Callidora_

"Calli, it's time to wake up sweetie!"

I didn't move

"Calli, get up"

I still didn't move

"CALLIDORA JACKSON GET UP NOW!"

This caught me by surprise, and I fell out of bed.

Yeah, laugh all you want. But it's my daily system, my dad comes to wake me up until I fall out of bed, then I get ready for school and go downstairs to mum who makes pancakes.

I don't think I probably introduced myself; my name is Callidora (means 'the gift of beauty' in Greek) Thalia Rachel Marie Jackson

I am named after my badass aunties' Aunt Thalia and Aunt Rachel.

Anyway, I have my mum's grey eyes and my dad's black hair, which is completely opposite to my two year younger twin siblings Ophira **(Pronounced O-far-a) **Hazel Pallas Jackson, named after my Aunt Hazel, and her brother Andrew Frank Jackson, named after my favourite Uncle. They have blonde hair and green eyes.

I had just finished getting dressed in my favourite outfit, a top that said 'Legit' with sunglasses and my waist high dark blue shorts; I put my black (with red highlights) long hair into a high ponytail, and put on my worn grey converse. But I didn't forget to put on my necklace, the one that my grandparents (the Godly kind) had gotten me. I was a blue circle with grey speaks inside it, and if I touched it, it would turn into my knife.

After I put it on, I ran down the stairs into the kitchen for breakfast to come face to face with the smell of my favourite blue pancakes (don't ask) and I saw everyone sitting down at the table already,

"Don't wait for me!" I called to them while I went to get my favourite orange juice

"Not hungry or anything!"

"That's good" my dad said to me

"There's none left anyway" He said, and I could detect some mischief in his voice but I didn't think about it

"WHAT?" I screamed, while I heard my mum whisper

"Every single morning"

"He was kidding Calli, there is heaps for everyone"

I sighed, mum was right, but then again she was always right, she was the smartest demigod alive. After I got my pancakes I sat down next to my brother and sister, I looked over to see what book Poppy (nickname, it's a long story) was reading, Gods she was rereading Maximum Ride, I'm not so good at reading, but that dude Fang sounds pretty cute. Then I looked over at my brother and no surprise, he was talking to dad about something water related. Mum looked at me and said

"Got a big day sweetie?" I smiled, I loved my parents,

"Not really, but I am seeing Damian today" My mum just smiled and winked, Damian is my (soon-to-be) boyfriend but, like me, he is a quarter-blood along with our little group, we have known each other since we were little, because all of our parents know each other. First there is me

(16 years) Callidora Thalia Rachel Jackson, the leader of the pack (No joke, looking at my badass parents) I have dark brown/black hair with red streaks, I have grey eyes (Like my mum) I am 6'3 and am tan...ish, and PEOPLE (I am not vain) say I am pretty, ok, beautiful but whatever. I am also smart, but not as smart as my mum or sister, and I am really athletic, swim most of my time and am an awesome horse rider, I started when I was 5. I inherited my all of my dad's powers, and I am smatter then the average 19 year old (I'm 16). I am sarcastic and funny, but mostly sarcastic.

(16 years) Damian Jason Valdez, son of Leo and Piper Valdez, he has black hair and brown/green/blue... his eyes change colour. He has muscles (insert girly squeal here) and is tan. He is 6'8 and he is HOT, well, his mum IS Piper Valdez so that explains it. He inherited his mum's power of charm speaking and is immune to fire. He is really funny and can always lighten the mood.

(16 years) Alexis Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Nico and Thalia di Angelo, bright blue eyes, black hair like her mum, but has her dads looks, pale white skin. She is 6'0, and she is quite beautiful. She inherited her dad's power of shadow travelling and can NEVER get electric shocks not to mention she is fearless. Loves horror movies, believe it or not, her family, every Tuesday watch horror movies together, I find it creepy, but whatever.

(16 years) Sapphira Isabella Grace daughter of Jason and Reyna Grace, she has got pretty dark blue eyes and blonde hair, and is 6'2, don't be fooled by her beautiful looks and name, she is deadly. No kidding, don't ever get her mad, she can control lightning and is kick-ass with a bow and arrow, knife and sword.

(16 years) Liam Conner Stoll son of Travis and Katie Stoll, he has brown hair, light brown eyes, is cute (not my type though) and is 6'7 and has muscles. Can steal anything and everything, and can control plants. He is good with his sword.

(16 years) Sammy Nico Zang son of Frank and Hazel Zang he is cute, has gold eyes and brown/black hair, he has muscles and is pretty cute. He is 6'8 and inherited his dad's power of turning into animals and stuff; he can control jewels but not as well as his mum. He has a sword and can kick but with it.

And then all of the siblings:

(14 years) Ophira Piper Pallas Hazel Jackson daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson she has blonde hair and sea-green eyes, smartest person at my school. Her and mum even have debates but mum always wins. She is really pretty and loves horses but didn't get any of dad's powers. She is exactly like mum, stubborn, very stubborn.

(14 years) Andrew Frank Jackson son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson he is a carbon copy of dad, like everything except of the hair, he didn't get any of mum's gifts, so he isn't doing NCEA level 3, like Ophira. He swims professionally and loves fish.

(14 years) Pandora Taylor Valdez daughter of Piper and Leo Valdez she is very cheeky and always has a smart comment when ready, she looks like her mum but had dark brown eyes like her dad. She does all of that forge stuff and loves working in the forge, she can create anything with anything, give her a bit of string and you have the world's fastest super-computer.

(14 years) Dianna Kate Grace daughter of Jason and Reyna Grace (Also the crush of my brother) she is quite pretty and kind, almost the opposite of her sister, she is quiet while Saffi is loud, she is awesome with her knife, but controls lightning better. She has black/brown eyes and black hair.

(14 years) Kris Gale Stoll son of Travis and Katie Stoll, he loves pranking people and can control plants like his brother, did I forget to mention he is the MASTER of pranks, well he is.

And that's about it.

"Hey guys, we have to go now" I told my brother and sister.

"Time for school!"

* * *

_{Reaview} _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own PJO

* * *

_Damian_

I woke up to my favourite song: Hero/Heroine by boys like girls, my awesome farther fixed up my alarm clock so it could play music, record things and showed the time with a hologram, which was pretty cool for me. Just as I was getting up when my 14yr sister Pandora came running into my room. She was a cutie with her chocolate brown eyes like her mum and her dark brown hair (with light brown streaks),

"Get up! It's time for breakfast!" She yelled, the only annoying thing about her was that she had as much energy as my dad did when he was a kid, let's just say it was a lot.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said to her as she ran out of my room giggling. I got changed into my blue and white muscle shirt, my black jeans and blue vans and ran down stairs.

As soon as I got down stairs I heard some music and smiled, my dad was dancing with Pandora, twirling her round while she giggled. I swear, sometimes you'd think she was seven! I looked over and saw mum laughing at them so I walked over, pulled her up and danced with her. After about a minute, dad and I swapped so I was dancing with Penny (nickname) and he was dancing with mum. I twirled Penny round until I fell down on the couch and she giggled at me

"Again, again"

"Not right now Penny!" I poked her tummy until she was on the ground in tears

"Want some toast?" My mum asked us when she had finished dancing with dad.

Penny stood up and ran towards the kitchen like a madman.

"Leo's daughter" I heard mum mutter as she kissed dad,

"Ewww, there are children in the house!" I complained as I stood up

"Piper's son" Dad muttered and mum just laughed

"Here's your lunch Damian" Mum got a brown plastic bag from the kitchen and handed it to me,

"And don't forget about tonight!" mum called out to me as I was walking to the door,

"Everyone's going to Percy and Annabeth's tonight, so come home early!"

"How could I forget" I muttered as I walked into the cold morning air.

* * *

_Callidora _

"COMING!" they both yelled back in sync, man, I loved them.

Poppy came from the kitchen and got her backpack while her brother came down without a shirt on.

"Forgetting something?" Poppy asked while pointing at his chest

"Oh, yeah" He looked down, just noticing that he didn't have one on. He walked over to the couch, picked up one that was on it, sniffed it and then put it on.

"Let's go" He said while he got his backpack

"Bye kids!" mum and dad called out to us, and we said goodbye to them.

We always walk to school even if it's raining because we don't get wet. At least I walk, Andy go's on his skateboard while Poppy goes on her bike.

We got to school and went our separate ways, and then I walked to our group's 'hang out spot' on the lawn, to see that Saffi (nickname for Sapphira) and Alexis already there

"Sup girl!" Saffi said to me while I gave them both a hug

"Hey" I said back to her as I sat down.

"What were you two talking about?" I asked them, they looked at each other and Alexis said to me

"I saw this guy on the bus, and he was out-of-this-universe cute, like actually" I laughed, of course.

"Lexi, every guy you see is out-of-this-universe cute" I told her and she just winked at me.

"Hey girls!" We all turned round to see Liam, Sammy and Damian coming up the hill.

"Hey" We all said back to them, Damien came up and gave me a hug while Sammy kissed Saffi.

"Give it back." Alexis turned to look at Liam, who was looking round innocently

"What do you mean?" He asked her

"Give. Me. Back. My. iPod." She told him while giving him her famous death glare,

"Ok, ok, fine" Liam told her and gave it back.

"It's time for P1" Sammy told us, so we all stood up and walked inside.

After five long and boring hours of school everyone meet in the cafeteria,

"How was science?" Alexis asked me while eating her sandwich. Smooth. I rolled my eyes at her habits

"Boring as usual" I replied smiling, but then as soon as the clock chimed 1:13, the most annoying girl in the planet walked over and everyone groaned. She was the sort of person that wore the richest clothes and the most make up, but was just plain ugly, inside and out.

"Hey losers" Sophie walked over to where we were sitting then plopped her lunch down in between myself and Damian, I heard Sammy, Saffi, Liam, Alexis, growl softly as she pushed me onto the ground but Damian's growl was a little louder than everyone else's. Damian turned to help me up but Sophie blocked me from him

"So, Damian, that's such a sexy name btw, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with me." She asked,_ demanded_ him while running her fingers up and down his arm, but he was just looking at me.

"No" Every single time that was his answer to her but she still kept coming back,

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow" She told him while she stood up and walked back over to her group of 'friends'.

"Are you ok, Calli?" Damian asked me as he put out his hand to help me up, I smiled at him

"I'm fine thanks D" I took his hand and stood up. We finished our lunch with the usual, people staring at us and whispering while we laughed at Liam's and Damian's bad jokes.

Little did we know, this was the last time we would be in school for a while.

* * *

_{Please Review!}_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- I do not own PJO_

* * *

_Alexis _

I watched Callidora and Damin talk. I wasn't a stalker or anything, but the way they moved together was quite fascinating. I wasn't the smartest one in the group (that would be Callidora) but even I could see that they had something. Hell, everyone could see it. It was like a reply of all of our parents,

_Boy and girl meet,_

_They find each other annoying for a while,_

_Then they fall in love. _

Gross, right? I thought it was strange but I never spent much time thinking about it. What I found weird was how all of us had inherited the ADHD and dyslexia from our parents (and most of their powers) so I could shadow travel (which was quite handy) and I could fry people with my awesome grand-daughter of Zeus powers! I continued to stare at Callidora (if she knew, she didn't let on) and remembered when we first met.

_-Flashback-_

_I remember I was chilling in my room when my dad walked into it. He looked at me and sighed. _

"_Come on, we're going to go see some of our friends. They have a daughter that's your age" _

_Now it was my turn to sigh, I hated meeting new people. They were always to perfect and to... happy for me to become friends with them. _

"_Coming" I replied with no emotion. My dad gave me his you-are-not-letting-me-do-this-alone look and I gave him my get-out-of-my-room-now look that I gave my parents a lot of the time. _

_After I lugged myself down the stairs, my mom came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek_

"_Come on baby, I'm sure you will love them." She smiled at me (a smile that I inherited)_

"_You don't know that" I said to her and she chuckled "Yes I do" _

_After the two minute walk to the next door neighbours, dad walked up and pressed to door bell. And a women that was in her early-thirties opened it,_

"_Nico! Thals! I haven't seen you in ages!" She said it with so much enthusiasm that I stepped back. _

"_It's been a week Annabeth" My mom replied while hugging her. Then the crazy women smiled at me,_

"_And you must be Alexandria!" I scowled at her, _

"_It's Alexis" I told her rather coldly and she sighed and muttered _

"_Just like her mother" But let us in her house anyway. As soon as I stepped in I was hit with the smell of a roast that had been just taking out of the oven. My stomach rumbled and Annabeth noticed, _

"_Hun, the other kids are in the living room, I'm about to get dinner ready, so go and meet them, Nico, the guys are in Percy's 'man cave'" She said it while rolling her eyes "And Thals come with me" _

_After she told me where the living room was I walked in to find the 'other kids' when I was walking down the hallway, I noticed lots of pictures hanging on the wall. Most of them were of kids around the age of fourteen and fifteen which I thought was kinda strange. Then as I got farther down the hallway there were more pictures of a girl around my age; which was six, and she was pretty (for a six year old) she had grey eyes, and black hair. _

_As was walking I heard some noise and walked towards it and what I found was quite funny. First there was a girl and a boy standing in the middle of the room glaring at each other, and there were two boys sitting on the boy's side and another girl sitting on the other girl's side. I was annoyed, nobody had noticed me yet! So I cleared my throat. Nothing. I did it again. Still nothing. Then I lost my temper and walked over to the two standing kids and touched them. I must have used a little more electricity than planned because they both went flying into the wall. The kids on the floor were gaping at me, and I smiled sweetly at them _

"_Hello" I said to them "my name is Alexandra Bianca di Angelo but you are going to call me Alexis, and you are?" The girl that I hadn't shocked stood up,_

"_Hi" She replied carefully like I might hurt her, "my name is __Sapphira Isabella Grace and you can call me Saffi, and this" she pointed to the boys who were whispering about how 'girls had cooties' "is, Liam Stoll and Sammy Zang" then she looked at the boy who was groaning and rolling round on the floor in pain, _

"_That is Damin Valdez" Then the other girl stood, kicked Damin in the stomach and walked over to me,_

"_My name is Callidora Jackson, but you can call me Calli" The three of us looked at each other and started to laugh. And it was the start of an amazing friendship. _

* * *

_{Please Review} _

_Hey, thank you those who have reviewed it means a lot. Can you please tell me what you think of this so I can continue or not. _

_And I hope that you continue reading! :-)_


End file.
